Spilting A Flower
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: A normal Girl named Lia was kidnapped by Aizen just before the battle with Ichigo. Aizen shared some of his life force with Lia and planned on using her as esparda -10. But Lia must choose between the Soul Reapers and the Espada. Whether to send Aizen to his death or save his life. Rests on the blade of Lia's sword. Having to choose may spilt the fragile flower.
1. Chapter 1

Aizen woke up looking through the darkness he was shut in. Aizen could feel a rushing power from Las Nochas in the Soul Society. Aizen just stared into the nothingness, the drifting into the world were spiritual pressure outlined bodies and made the heart of the person glow. Aizen was looking for some one, some one overflowing with spiritual pressure... He found who he was looking for in Las Nochas.. _" Wake up... " _Aizen said then spiritual pressure from the person exploded sending him back into the normal world with a scream, he shut his eyes. The person cut off all pathways of the spiritual world for any one that was in it at the time. Aizen grinned. " Good girl... " He said as he began to chuckle.

Byakuya and Renji were standing by each other in Las Nochas. Byakuya's hair was cut short now, years had passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen. A light breeze was blowing, Byakuya waited and listened. He was wearing a dark black coat with a white lining that had six on it for a squad captain. They had been sent because the overflowing spiritual pressure that opened a gap from Las Nochas, the Soul Society and human world.

Renji was just standing there waiting for Byakuya to make the first move on what they should do. Renji reached back and tightened his long pony tail, it being longer then it was a few years ago. Him looking slightly wiser as well. Renji looked out across the long hall, they were standing at the main entrance. " Why do you think they sent us? " Renji asked as he faced Byakuya. " They could have just sent Ichigo or Captain Soi Fong and Yoruichi- "

" Because we are here to observe if any thing goes wrong we handle it. Don't speak of Yoruichi. " Byakuya said in a calm tone as he started walking towards where he knew the spiritual pressure was coming from doing flash step a couple of times.

Renji followed quickly, doing flash step as well, every know and again killing a wandering hallow. Renji slowed as Captain Kuchiki did. They were stopped at a large door a bed room... It had belonged to Aizen. Renji looked at the doors, before stepping forward and opening it slowly. He walked into the room slowly.

" I wouldn't- " Byakuya started to say before he was cut off by Renji tripping and falling. No matter how much Byakuya wanted to break out laughing he held a straight face and walked into the room.

" Oww... " Renji mumbled rubbing his head as he started to get up, but then seemed what seemed like a lose floor tile, he pressed on it slightly, a hole opened in the wall and a set of stairs formed going down. Renji stood up quickly looking down the stair case. " That's where its coming from... " Renji mumbled.

Byakuya nodded in slight agreement, he slowly drew his zanpakuto and began to walk down the stairs slowly a lights turned on as they walked down the stairs, then the lights in the room lit up. Byakuya blinked eyes widening slightly.

Renji looked over Byakuya's shoulder to see what he was looking at. There sitting in on the floor was a human looking women with long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, soft tanned skin, and she was skinny. Right now she was just staring at the floor but then she looked up at them. Her eyes widened clear she was scared of them.

" Who are you?... Where am I... " She asked quietly putting up her had as if to stop them from getting any closer.

But then Byakuya noticed some thing on the normal girls looking wrist, bones, hollow bones. It was like a bracelet only around part of her wrist and on her neck was the number negative ten.

The Renji took a step toward her. " We are Soul Reapers' from the Soul Society. We are in Las Nochas... " Reji said in a calm tone he was watching her to see what she would do.

" Renji back away from her. She is an Espada, she's dangerous. " Byakuya said placing his hand on Renji's shoulder. Trying to pull him back away from her.

" Soul Reapers? Soul Society? Las Nochas? Espada? Dangerous? I have no clue on what is going on, yesterday I was walking back from my grandparents funeral, I remember being grabbed. Then I just woke up here maybe a day ago... I'm not dangerous, I tried to get out of here but those things that screech tried to come after me. " She said quietly.

Byakuya had a good bullshit detector, he knew she wasn't lying. Byakuya let go of Renji's shoulder letting Renji do what he wanted. Byakuya looked around seeing were Aizen must have been keeping her while she was in the transformation faze.

Renji took off his cloak, he kneeled next to her. " You've got to trust us all right. " Renji said as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. " Whats your name? " Renji asked in a soft tone as he helped her up.

" Lia... " She said quietly she took his hand as he helped her stand. Lia put a few strands of her hair behind her ear. For some reason she had the feeling some one strong was getting close. " Can you feel that... " Lia said in a soft innocent tone.

Renji blinked her own spiritual pressure had been so strong he hadn't been able to since a strong spirit coming closer. " Byakuya... " Renji said.

Byakuya was ready he had his sword drawn and was waiting from some one to come down the stair case. Renji took the same stance but in front of her.

Lia reached for the sword that was laying on the table, it was a sliver sword and she felt safe when she held it. But then she looked over Renji's shoulder to see a man with blue hair and a grin on his face walking down the stairs.

" I think that right there is mine. " The man said with a grin as he pointed his sword at Byakuya who was standing in front of Renji.

" Grimmjow... "


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow did flash step behind Renji before he could react and cut Renji's back and grabbed a Lia but the last thing he expected was for her to cut his hand. Grimmjow jumped back slightly dodging Byakuya's swing as he jumped. Grimmjow was dodging almost all of the swings, but then he turned his back to Lia shooting a Cero at both of them. Grimmjow grabbed Lia then did flash step up the stairs, her having dropped the sword when she cut his hand. Grimmjow slipped on a sliver bracelet that suppressed spiritual pressure, and then put one on her. It would only make it harder for Renji and Byakuya to find him and that was his plan.

" Let me go! " Lia screamed as she was carried down several of the halls, she struggled in his arms. Lia blinked when he seemed to move faster then one would be able to walk. Wait. Was he even walking. Lia felt sick and dizzy. " Stop... Please... " Lia moaned in slight dizziness and feeling sick.

" Shut up!" Grimmjow growled. After a moment he started walking slowly down one of the long halls. He had her cradled in his arms slightly, he walked to one of the walls. Grimmjow stepped on one of the tiles opening a staircase down into a cave area. " If your gonna throw up do it now. " Grimmjow said almost dropping her as he pressed the wall causing the stair case to shut and Lia's escape rout to be gone.

Lia stared at the ground her head quit hurting after a while, she looked over at the Grimmjow. " Why did you bring me here? " Lia asked in her innocent tone as she slowly stood up trying to balance, since the dizziness was still there. Lia leaned against one of the stone walls staring at him.

" You know nothing! Do you! " Grimmjow growled as he went over to her slamming his head against the wall by her head, causing her to flinch.

" I don't know whats going on! I just woke up here one day!... " Lia said her eyes watering slightly, she slowly slid down the wall to she was sitting her back against the wall. She felt like crying but she didn't want to in front of a stranger.

Grimmjow blinked when she yelled at him, he couldn't believe she just stood up to him. He watched her then slowly sat next to her. " I'm only going to explain this once so listen closely. " Grimmjow said with a slight huff and a roll of his eyes. He began to explain things about the Soul Society, Las Nochas, and spirits such as Hollows. " I think Aizen is trying to use you. I hate that bastard but we have to get him out because if not my plan will go to an end. "

Lia let out a soft sigh listening to him, nodding her head at times. Then she remembered she only had a cloak around her covering her body, about half way through his explaining. Lia began to blush but she still listened to him. When he was done explaining she was quiet for a moment before she said. " Um... Do Espada's have any type of clothing they wear? " Lia whispered shyly as she noticed he was looking over at her.

Grimmjow blinked a really faint blush went across his face when he noticed she saw him looking at her and possibly staring at her breasts now and again. Grimmjow looked away rolling his eyes the slightest. " Wait here... " Grimmjow growled as he got up, the blush fainted even more and disappeared. " You stay here and don't move a muscle! " He growled as he turned his back to her then opened the passage to the stairway doing flash step up the stair way. He quickly shut it, he looked at the panel on the floor, he was wondering why she wasn't fighting against him. Grimmjow sighed and went to find her clothes.

* * *

><p>Renji let out a sigh he had followed until they're spiritual pressure disappeared. He closed his eyes trying to remember what he was taught about some thing like spiritual pressure disappearing or some one suppressing their spiritual pressure. Renji began to run out of ideas how to find him and Lia. " How will we find them now? " Renji said as he stood up looking over at Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya was staring into the distance trying to push his way into the world of spiritual pressure but he gasped as he was pushed back into his normal body. He sighed. " We wait. " Byakuya began to walk back into Aizens room then just stood there quietly before sitting down and thinking about every thing that was going on before searching Aizens room.

Renji sighed, an uneasy feeling came over him. He didn't feel ok with her in the hands of Grimmjow. He sighed slowly turning his back to the long hall. At first he thought he heard some one. Reji's eyes widened he glanced over his shoulder he had barely felt the spiritual pressure. Renji sliced at Grimmjow's arm, he cut his arm and part of his leg, before Renji fell back he had a large gash across his chest.

Byakuya blinked when he heard the noise and felt the spiritual pressure rise. He did flash step out of the room barely able to get a good cut across Grimmjow's chest before he retreated. Byakuya sighed slowly going over to Renji beginning to heal his wounds.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow let out a growl and huff as he retreated, he was looking for her clothes right now, blood getting almost every where. But he didn't care. It wasn;t long before Grimmjow found, a white and black outfit, that looked like it was made for her. Grimmjow grabbed it and quickly did flash step back to the entrance of the cave like area. <em>She better be here god damn it! <em>Grimmjow stepped on the pressure plate and did flash step down the stairs, he shut the case behind him before looking over at where she was sitting.

Lia was just sitting there her head leaned against the stone wall, her eyes shut slightly, her having a faint blush across her cheeks. She was sleeping soundly, she would softly mumble things in her dreams now and again Grimmjow's name. The cloak having fallen off her shoulders,

Grimmjow smirked slightly when he heard her say his name. " Damn it women wake up. " Grimmjow growled he hadn't want her to be faking it and knowing he had been staring at her. " Here is your clothes. " He said as he threw the clothes at her.

Lia woke up blinking , barely grabbing the clothes in time before they would have hit her in the face. " Hey! " Lia said as she started to get up. Lia blinked remembering the cloak and fallen off she quickly pulled on the clothes as she put her back to him. The clothes were tight and form fitting even the boots, Lia looked at her self in the little water pool in the cave.

Grimmjow watched her, slowly walking up to stand behind her/next to the pool of water. Blood covered his clothes and body, some of it getting on the floor and when some of it dropped in the pool he was surprised to see Lia face him.

" Your hurt... " Lia whispered as he ripped part of the sleeve of the outfit dipping it in the water and beginning to wipe off his chest, and other wounds. Lia couldn't help but blush. Now and again she noticed he'd wince or tell her he was fine. But she continued to play doctor by clearing his wounds and putting a bandage over them.

Grimmjow growled as he gave up trying to tell her to stop. " Whats your name...? " Grimmjow asked as he watched for a moment before looking away. All he knew her is the god damn beautiful women.

Lia blinked when he asked and she slowly/softly said. " Lia... " She whispered as she finished up bandaging the wounds. Lia rubbed her eyes still feeling tired then some thing came over her in a rush. Lia's body went limp she fell down by the edge of the pool, but.

Grimmjow barely had time to grab her before she hit the floor, he looked at her seeing she passed out. Grimmjow wasn't sure what it was that made her pass out. Grimmjow held her close, he felt okay being this close to this Espada, he felt... like passion was taking over his head drawing him closer and closer to her. Grimmjow huffed as he carried her over to the bed of blankets laying her down, he blinked when in her sleep she wouldn't let go of his jacket/shirt. Grimmjow huffed and just laid with her knowing he wouldn't win. But part of him wanted to lay with her, be like this with her all along. Grimmjow slowly began to shut his eyes but they widened when he felt her accidently rub against his body, her even hiding her face against his chest. He wasn't sure how to react but one thing he did know. She was going to help him...

Kill Aizen...


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow growled as he gave up trying to tell her to stop. " Whats your name...? " Grimmjow asked as he watched for a moment before looking away. All he knew her is the god damn beautiful women.

Lia blinked when he asked and she slowly/softly said. " Lia... " She whispered as she finished up bandaging the wounds. Lia rubbed her eyes still feeling tired then some thing came over her in a rush. Lia's body went limp she fell down by the edge of the pool, but.

Grimmjow barely had time to grab her before she hit the floor, he looked at her seeing she passed out. Grimmjow wasn't sure what it was that made her pass out. Grimmjow held her close, he felt okay being this close to this Espada, he felt... like passion was taking over his head drawing him closer and closer to her. Grimmjow huffed as he carried her over to the bed of blankets laying her down, he blinked when in her sleep she wouldn't let go of his jacket/shirt. Grimmjow huffed and just laid with her knowing he wouldn't win. But part of him wanted to lay with her, be like this with her all along. Grimmjow slowly began to shut his eyes but they widened when he felt her accidently rub against his body, her even hiding her face against his chest. He wasn't sure how to react but one thing he did know. She was going to help him...

Kill Aizen...

* * *

><p>Lia opened her eyes some time that night the feeling of some one warm pressed against her, but she felt cold in a way. Lia was having a hard time seeing her eyes blurry. She tried sitting up hoping yesterday was some horrible dream. But a hand reached up and grabbed a clump of her hair making her lay back down holding her against his body. Lia let out a soft gasp her having barely got a glimpse of the light blue hair of Grimmjow's. Lia moved against him curling up to him as much as she could her body shaking slightly.<p>

Grimmjow let out a soft opening his eyes when he felt her sit up, he pulled her back down slowly holding her close. Grimmjow shut his eyes wrapping his arms around her tighter until he noticed she stopped shaking. Grimmjow slowly drifted back off to sleep, but his dreams haunted him, Aizen torturing Grimmjow to the point all Grimmjow was muscle and bone, but then the dream turned much softer as some one reached out to him welcoming into another world, skin and looks going back to normal as he took the hand. But then some one killed the person that saved him. Grimmjow sat up out of a dead sleep. " Damn... " He grumbled. He pushed Lia off him throwing some blankets over her surprised she didn't wake up. Grimmjow knew or at least had a feeling it was midday. He thought the cave wasnt big enough to get in some if not all of her training. Grimmjow walked back over to her, he stared down at her. " Hey women! " Grimmjow said nudging her arm with his booted foot. Grimmjow growled when she didn't get up, he began to crouch next to her when she opened her eyes slowly.

Lia blinked shifting whining as she woke up. Lia rubbed her eyes then stared up at the man that stood in front of her half way bent down. She slowly started to get up rubbing her head, looking him straight in the eyes. " W-what is it? " She asked slowly.

Grimmjow straightened up his stance staring down at her. " Training. Just because I told you what power you can hold doesn't mean you can control it.. " Grimmjow hadn't told her any thing about how, high her spiritual pressure was so she didn't think she was higher then him. And try to betray him. " How did you end up here? " Grimmjow asked as he pressed the pressure plate to leave the cave then he blinked when he realized she had done some thing he never thought she'd be able to do.

Lia saw here chance she was running up the stair way much faster then Grimmjow would have been able to she, turned and ran down the long hall. She dodged the things that tried to attack her or as the others called them Hollows. It wasn't long before Lia was out side of the main building. She stood there taking in a small breath, it seemed to bright here to quiet though. Lia started to walk, hugging her shoulders slightly, she glanced up at the sky blinking when she looked to be a huge hole in the sky that opened up into darkness, a large crescent moon could be seen through the hole. It looked like a battle ground... But then she started to feel dizzy, the world was spinning through her eyes she was just starting to be hit by the dizziness of running that fast and calming down from her slight rush. Lia collapsed, her head hitting the ground causing her to wince and her eyes water. Lia realized she made a mistake leaving, she could barely move afraid she would get sick, her eyes watering and blurry and the whole world seemed to spin. Then she made out a outline of some one starting to walk toward her, some one with black hair, and white pale skin. She made out a bit of green on his cheeks...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled trying to follow her but he lost her not long after he made it up the stairway.<em> Goddamn it how can she go that fast! <em>Grimmjow looked around and took off. He needed to find her again and fast at least before the soul reapers did. He snuck by the room the soul reapers where staying in just to make sure she wasn't there, he listened for a moment before leaving. He huffed as he flashed forward a few times, he check almost all the rooms in a few moments. Then he felt part of his 'heart' drop when he felt the spiritual pressure of some one he worked with be for. Some one that could ruin his plan and his chances with Lia...

" Ulquiorra... "

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared down at the women that laid before him, part of him was taking pity on her. Mostly because even with that bracelet on he could tell she was strong with spiritual pressure. <em>She must be one of Aizens pets... But he was captured years ago... When did he ever plan on using some one that collapses in battle... <em>He shook his head slightly, he slowly started to turn his back to her but then he started to remember Orihime. Ulquiorra slowly got down picking up the lifeless bodied girl and carried her doing a sort of flash step to Hueco Mundo the dark place he lived rather then Las Noches. Ulquiorra was carrying her bridal style, he just walked to a home Aizen had built for him since Ulquiorra really didn't like Las Noches mostly because Aizen used the dome like structure to make it look like it was day outside. Ulquiorra walking in carefully shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the bed in the room laying her down, her skin was hot to the touch and her body was shaking. And he didn't now how to make it stop or for her to calm down at bit. Ulquiorra slowly sat next to her trying to think of what Orihime would do for that... Ichigo... _They held hands..._ Ulquiorra slowly placed his hand over hers softly holding it slightly. But then his eyes widened slightly when he felt spiritually pressure of Grimmjow.

" Grim-" Ulquiorra started to say but Lia surprisingly cut him off with the rest of his name.

" Grimmjow "

" Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow's voice growled from the door as he busted through it. " Stay away from here, you prick! " Grimmjow growled as he went over slapping away Ulquiorra's hand slightly as he started to pick her up. But then Grimmjow noticed her shaking. " What the fuck did you do to her?! " Grimmjow asked he was more worried about the plan then her. And the plan counted on her being alive and not dead.

" I found her like that. " Ulquiorra said as he watched Grimmjow. Ulquiorra thought it was odd that Grimmjow actually cared about some one, Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow began to walk out the door with her. " What do you want with her any way Grimmjow? " Ulquiorra asked in his calm tone, he was curious about this women. More so then he'd ever be toward any one, but it didn't set right still.

" None of your goddamn business! " Grimmjow growled glancing over his shoulder at Ulquiorra. " You do not enter Las Noches again, or I'll fucking kill you." Grimmjow growled, he was pissed and he wanted to break some thing. He did the same sort of flash step back to Las Noches and down one of the long halls. Grimmjow held her close since she was still lightly shaking. He was being much more careful with Lia mostly because she looked like she was sleeping and in pain. The blue haired espada hit the pressure plate on the wall walking down the stair way making sure it shut behind him. He went over to the bed and laid down with her.

Lia had held Ulquiorra's hand until Grimmjow had busted down the door, she just let Grimmjow pick her up, he felt so much warmer then Ulquiorra for some reason. Lia clutched his jacket falling asleep in his arms. She continued to shake in her sleep, her skin felt like it was a burning flame.

Grimmjow had her in his arms rather close to him, her shaking stopped slightly he got up to go get a drink of water. _She has to be sick or some thing_. Grimmjow stood there thinking when he looked back over at her she was shaking again but this time it was much worse, he could tell she was sweating but she was shaking like she was cold or some thing.

" G-Grim.. Gr-Grimmjow... " Her voice cracked as she mumbled his name, she looked at him with softly for several moments before her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Grimmjow stared over at her for a moment when he seen her open her eye, he slowly walked back over to her him frowning slightly before it softened and disappeared. No more then he began to lay down she was moving close to him and gripping his shirt/jacket. " Hey! Easy there... " He growled slightly not wanting her to think he was getting soft, but after a little while of her sleeping he slowly covered her up holding her close against his chest he stared off around the cave as he laid with her. Grimmjow had laid with her so long he didn't even notice the shaking stopping.


End file.
